


Снайпер

by Shunn



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В летний день лучше сидеть в кафе, чем торчать перед домом, где какой-то псих захватил заложников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снайпер

**Author's Note:**

> Вольный рителлинг повести Роберта Крейза "Заложник"

Над Сеулом навис один из тех жарких дней, когда кажется, что вдыхаешь не воздух, а раскаленный огонь. В такие дни лучше всего сидеть в уютном кафе, потягивая ледяной коктейль и болтая о пустяках, а не торчать перед домом, где какой-то псих захватил заложников. Ёнгук моргнул, чувствуя, как тяжелый, едкий пот заливает глаза, и поднес к губам мегафон. Пока опытный переговорщик доберется сюда из центра, время будет непоправимо упущено, значит, кто-то должен начать.  
\- Я Бан Ёнгук. Кто-нибудь в доме ранен? – голос прогремел неожиданно громко, так что офицер Пак подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Соблюдайте спокойствие. Главное, дайте нам позаботиться о раненых.  
Из дома никто не ответил.  
Ёнгук знал, что людям нужно подумать, понять, что бежать некуда и тогда им необходимо предоставить повод, чтобы достойно сдаться. Чаще всего это срабатывало. По крайней мере, так им говорили в университете.  
\- Ты просто подведи его к окну, - зашипели наушники.  
Химчан, как всегда на работе, говорил пусть и с привычной язвительностью, но немного отстраненно. Ёнгук представил, как жарит сейчас на крыше, особенно в черной униформе, и невольно передернул плечами. Если снайпер расслабится, отвлечется хоть на мгновение, это может стоить заложникам жизни, поэтому даже секунды, чтобы отогнать комара или вытереть гребаный пот, у Химчана не было. Не хотел бы Ёнгук сейчас оказаться на его месте, хотя ему и на своем не очень-то нравилось.  
\- Вы же поможете им, правда? – непонятно откуда просочившийся мальчишка, наплевав на формальности, дернул его за рукав. – Поможете?  
Рядом с ним топтался второй пацан, с тревогой вглядываясь в зашторенные окна.  
\- Конечно, - машинально ответил Ёнгук, мысленно вспоминая сводку.  
В доме, кроме преступника, должны были находиться два заложника – Чон Дэхён, восемнадцать лет, и Чхве Чунхон, пятнадцать. Значит, это их приятели.  
Он с неожиданным интересом взглянул на подростков. Вряд ли они знали преступника, но попробовать стоило.  
\- Вас как зовут?  
\- Меня Ёндже. Ю Ёндже, а это Мун Чоноп, - один из мальчишек явно был побойчее. – Там наши друзья.  
\- Как преступник оказался в доме?  
\- Мы…мы не знаем. Мы договаривались пойти погулять, пришли к Зело, то есть, к Чунхону, а тут полиция.  
Второй подросток, Чоноп, кажется, кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Ясно, значит, как и думал Ёнгук, они не знали, кто захватил их друзей.  
\- Идите отсюда, - он кивнул Паку, чтобы тот убрал пацанов подальше. Мало ли что в голове у этого психа. Даже Ёнгук чувствовал себя неуверенно на простреливаемой улице, а эти пока слабо представляли себе опасность, отсюда и бесстрашие.  
Ёндже попытался что-то возразить, но его приятель оказался поумнее и без слов подчинился приказу.  
\- Как ты там?  
\- Жарко, - немедленно отозвался Химчан. – Давай разберемся с придурком побыстрее и пойдем в морозильник. Я начинаю таять.  
\- Держись, принцесса. Возьми автозагар или что вы там берете.  
\- Бриллианты и наличные, - хмыкнул Химчан. – Иногда «Бентли». Но точно не автозагар, это слишком мелко для принцесс.  
Ёнгук улыбнулся, потер шею, пытаясь хоть немного согнать напряжение.  
\- Чиын, свяжись с телефонной компанией, пусть блокируют все звонки в дом, кроме моих, - он опять поднес мегафон к губам. – Парень, возьми трубку, я хочу с тобой немного поболтать.  
Больше всего его смущало, что преступник пока остается безымянным. Ёнгук понимал, что сейчас вся полиция страны судорожно ищет того, кто мог вломиться посреди белого дня в чужой дом и захватить двух подростков в заложники. Это хорошо еще, если двух. Но пока Ёнгук не знал, кто именно сейчас держит под прицелом людей и зачем он это делает, он не представлял, как именно выстроить схему общения. Не мог же он сказать «эй, псих, подойди к окну и отдерни штору, чтобы мой друг мог тебя пристрелить».  
Телефон в его руке продолжал отзываться бесконечными, тягучими гудками. По спине скользнула неожиданно холодная для такой жары струйка пота. Может быть, в доме уже не осталось живых. От этой мысли Ёнгука не то, чтобы затошнило, но на пару секунд стало тяжелее глотать.  
\- Возьми трубку, я сказал, - гаркнул он в мегафон.  
Шторы колыхнулись, и через пару секунд в трубке раздалось неуверенное: «слушаю».  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Вы кто? – парень явно попытался взять себя в руки, так что в этот раз голос прозвучал практически нагло.  
\- Бан Ёнгук, я из полицейского управления Сеула, ты можешь меня видеть перед домом.  
\- А, понятно, - штора дернулась еще раз, и Ёнгук невольно почувствовал как на крыше застыл Химчан – палец на спусковом крючке, взгляд прикован к окну, но стрелять сейчас было слишком рискованно.  
\- С кем я разговариваю?  
\- Не твое собачье дело. Слушай, ты, крыса, мне нужны деньги и вертолет. Немедленно! – последнюю фразу преступник выкрикнул на грани истерики. Он уже догадался, что выбраться невредимым ему вряд ли удастся, вот и начал судорожно вспоминать фильмы про заложников, даже точную сумму не назвал.  
\- Немедленно не получится, ты же понимаешь, такие дела быстро не делаются. Скажи, в доме есть раненые? Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то пострадал?  
«Мы» Ёнгук сказал не случайно, он пытался дать понять преступнику, что проблему нужно решать сообща, что он несет ответственность за заложников. Довольно дешевый трюк, но он срабатывал.  
\- У нас… у меня... у них все в порядке, - растерялся преступник. – Короче, мне нужен миллион долларов наличными в мелких купюрах, - он бросил трубку.  
Ёнгук устало потянулся и наконец сделал то, о чем мечтал весь день – вытащил пачку сигарет и с наслаждением закурил. В наушниках прерывисто вздохнул Химчан.  
\- Не завидуй, принцесса.  
\- Я не завидую, я просто не люблю целоваться с пепельницами.  
\- Куплю жвачку, - хмыкнул Ёнгук. – Так, стоп, это предложение?  
Химчан только мерзко расхохотался.  
\- Смейся, смейся, я запомнил твое обещание.  
В эту игру они играли с детства – намеки, легкий флирт, девушка Ёнгука, подружки Химчана, косые взгляды. Ничего серьезного. По крайней мере, для Химчана.  
\- Бан, у меня для тебя информация, - в голосе Чиын прозвучала плохо скрываемая ревность. Ясно, подслушивала. О том, что Чиын сохнет по Химчану знали, кажется, уже все полицейские Сеула и Кванчжу, осталось только в Пусане с площадей прокричать.  
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Итак, имя преступника Ли Шинсу, девятнадцать лет, полгода назад освободился из колонии, где сидел за вооруженный грабеж и попытку изнасилования. Жил в районе неподалеку, поэтому может быть знаком с заложниками. Кстати, именно он позавчера изнасиловал девушку в пригороде, образец спермы с тела жертвы совпал его ДНК, наши сели ему на хвост. Наверное, он запаниковал.  
\- Спасибо, милая, - Ёнгук закурил вторую сигарету, выстраивая в голове план разговора. Теперь у него было чем прижать этого Шинсу, только нужно немного обождать, чтобы он окончательно запаниковал.  
Пак толкнул Ёнгука в плечо, кивая в сторону машины с телевизионщиками. Он, конечно, не надеялся, что внимание прессы обойдет их стороной, но рассчитывал, что у них есть немного больше времени. Ёнгук терпеть не мог этих стервятников.  
\- Скажи, чтобы держались подальше, - мрачно процедил он, вновь набирая номер. Шинсу должен был успеть немного подумать.  
\- Ну, что, крыса, как насчет вертолета?  
Первым делом в университете их учили, что есть просьбы, которые не выполняются и не обсуждаются – наркотики, освобождение заключенных и транспорт. Преступники должны понимать, что сбежать им не удастся, что правосудие все равно до них дотянется. Испуганные люди гораздо чаще совершают ошибки, которыми можно воспользоваться.  
\- Привет, Шинсу, - усмехнулся Ёнгук. – Боюсь, с вертолетом ничего не получится.  
\- Почему? – в этот раз голос прозвучал тоненько и жалобно, как у маленького мальчика, сообразившего, что мама в курсе плохих оценок в школе.  
\- Такие правила, - он знал, что надо надавить еще немного – и парень дрогнет. – Мне тут немного рассказали о твоих подвигах.  
\- Она сама напросилась! Сама! – Шинсу практически завизжал. – Я не виноват! Скажите всем, что я не виноват! Это все она! Она!  
\- Расскажу, расскажу, успокойся.  
Страх – это хорошо, но главное – не переборщить, главное, не подставить заложников.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это прозвучало по телевизору! Я хочу, чтобы все знали – она сама виновата, долбанная сука.  
\- Это мы можем устроить, - Ёнгук устало потер глаза. Они торчали тут уже часа два, или три, или половину жизни. Время тянулось то невыносимо медленно, то мчалось бешеными скачками. – Но мне будет нужна небольшая услуга. Ответишь на пару вопросов?  
\- Что тебе надо? – немедленно ощетинился Шинсу.  
\- Ребята, твои приятели, как они?  
\- Они мне не приятели, так, виделись пару раз. Нормально. Живы. Но пока, ты слышал, пока? – Шинсу опять сорвался на крик.  
\- Я слышал, слышал, успокойся. Точно никому не нужна медицинская помощь? Соседи говорят, что слышали стрельбу.  
\- Мы в порядке.  
\- Это хорошо, Шинсу, очень хорошо. Главное, чтобы все были в порядке.  
Ёнгук говорил мягко, успокаивающе, стараясь не спровоцировать преступника. Он знал, что Шинсу сейчас взвинчен до предела, и малейшая неосторожность может стать роковой.  
\- На твоем месте я бы сейчас отпустил ребят и сдался. Тогда точно никто не пострадает.  
\- Я не хочу опять в колонию, крыса тупая. Они будут меня бить, они…  
\- Тихо, тихо, никто пока не отправляется в колонию, ты же сам сказал, что девушка во всем виновата. Мы разберемся в этом случае. Но, Шинсу, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя оставались иллюзии – дом окружен, квартал оцеплен полицией, просто уйти у тебя все равно не выйдет. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать в этой ситуации – отпустить мальчиков и сдаться. Поверь, в суде это учтут.  
Шинсу тяжело задышал в трубку. Ёнгуку показалось, что еще немного и тот разрыдается.  
\- Думаю, тебе надо успокоиться. Нам всем надо успокоиться. Давай сделаем перерыв, а ты пока поразмышляешь, что делать. Я перезвоню тебе через полчаса.  
Ёнгук отключил вызов и бессильно прислонился спиной к машине. Руки у него у него дрожали. Проклятые телевизионщики успели добраться, зато опытный переговорщик застрял непонятно где. Разумеется, в университете его учили как вести переговоры, но учеба и реальная жизнь, как обычно, оказались совершенно непохожи.  
\- Тебе только плаща Супермена не хватает, - ехидный голос Химчана заставил его вздрогнуть. – Ну, или прикида женщины-кошки, я еще не решил.  
\- Э, нет, принцесса, девочка у нас ты, - по привычке огрызнулся Ёнгук, доставая очередную сигарету.  
\- Как стремительно нынче стареют люди. Вроде только утром в душевой виделись, а ты уже путаешь меня со своей девушкой, ай-я-яй. Я начинаю всерьез опасаться за твою сексуальную жизнь.  
\- Заткнись, придурок, - фыркнул Ёнгук, не в силах придумать остроумный ответ.  
Химчан покладисто замолчал. Кто-то из телевизионщиков замахал руками так, словно собирался улететь. Вдалеке взвизгнула собака, которой кто-то наступил на хвост. Пак рядом вздохнул и тоже закурил, фыркая при каждой затяжке большим усталым тюленем.  
Ёнгук понял, что не может оторвать взгляд от окна. Он пытался сосредоточиться, представить себя в шкуре преступника, смоделировать его поведение, но вместо связных мыслей в висках стучала кровь, отсчитывая секунду за секунду. Время превратилось в жвачку на асфальте, что бесконечно тянется за кроссовкой или тоненькие ниточки сыра в пицце. От этих сравнений он тихо фыркнул «да ты поэт, Бан Ёнгук. Еще сравни заложников с нераспустившимися цветами и можешь садиться за первый сборник». Все, что угодно, лишь бы немного отвлечься.  
Он перевел взгляд с окна на трещины в асфальте, потер виски, пару раз моргнул, избавляясь от тягучего ощущения опасности. В этом была его ошибка.  
Огонь игриво лизнул краешек штор, заставив завопить не только праздных зевак, но и Чиын у него в наушниках.  
\- Он поджег дом, Гука, он поджег дом!  
Ёнгук вздрогнул, выхватывая пистолет, и рванулся к дому, позабыв о бронежилете. За его спиной недовольно пыхтел Пак, в наушниках пару раз судорожно вздохнул Химчан. По крайней мере, Ёнгуку почему-то хотелось верить, что это именно Химчан, а не Чиын или кто-то еще. Сунхён из группы захвата плечом вышиб дверь и тут же рухнул на пол, корчась от боли. Мимо уха просвистела пуля, выпущенная Шинсу, затем вторая. Краем глаза Ёнгук заметил на полу свернувшегося пацана с ярко-розовыми волосами, тот прижимал ладони к ушам, вздрагивая от выстрелов. Второго мальчишку Шинсу держал перед собой, используя как живой щит, голливудских фильмов насмотрелся, козел. За его спиной постепенно разгорался пожар, но дыма в комнате пока было мало.  
\- Не подходите, а то я его убью, не подходите! – истерично закричал Шинсу, выстрелив еще раз. В этот раз пуля просвистела совсем близко, и Ёнгук рухнул на пол, пытаясь доползти хотя бы до первого мальчишки. Еще один выстрел ударил в пол рядом с ухом, практически оглушив.  
Он отчетливо понял, что следующая пуля будет уже в голову, просто у преступника дрожат руки. Ёнгук сам подставился на линию огня, и эта вторая ошибка явно станет последней в его короткой, бесцветной жизни. В наушниках что-то захрипело, но он не сумел разобрать ни слова – то ли связь забарахлила, то ли последствия выстрела.  
Расширенными глазами он смотрел как Шинсу вскидывает пистолет, целится и в следующее мгновение падает на пол, по инерции увлекая за собой заложника. Химчан недаром считался лучшим снайпером в округе, пусть и по результатам испытаний на полигоне. До этого стрелять в живых ему не приходилось, только в мишени, но он справился безупречно.  
Пацан на полу поднялся, хватая ртом воздух, не в силах даже закричать, и практически рухнул в объятия Ёнгука, бессильно цепляясь пальцами за плечи. Пак тут же подбежал ко второму заложнику, обхватил за плечи, помогая подняться.  
Шинсу тихо лежал на полу, и языки пламени начали робко подбирались к его растрепанным длинным волосам.  
\- Быстрее, быстрее, уходи, - под ноги Ёнгука ударила струя пены из огнетушителя, и он послушно потащил Чунхона, кажется, все таки Чунхона на улицу.  
Потом все смешалось в вое сирен, женских криках, вопросах журналистов, на которые Ёнгук отвечал машинально, не соображая где вообще находится. Оставалось надеяться, что он не сболтнул ничего лишнего.  
\- Дай, - Химчан тронул его за плечо и прежде, чем Ёнгук успел протянуть ему сигареты, уселся на мостовую, вытягивая ноги. Лицо у него закаменело, только на виске мелко-мелко билась ниточка пульса.  
Ему на секунду страшно захотелось спросить, как это – впервые убивать человека, но Ёнгук благоразумно промолчал, сунув в рот сразу две сигареты. Одну из них он протянул Химчану.  
\- Кажется, я должен пригласить тебя на свидание, - неуклюже пошутил он.  
\- Кажется, - Химчан даже не улыбнулся.  
Правильные слова вертелись на кончике языка, но он почему-то не мог произнести ни звука. Вместо ответа Ёнгук положил ладонь на теплое бедро Химчана и успокаивающе погладил.  
Сирены продолжали пронзительно гудеть, над Сеулом постепенно сгущались сумерки, и из приоткрытого окна полицейской машины приятный женский голос обещал на завтра плюс тридцать два в тени.


End file.
